Lo juro
by Layla Redfox
Summary: Lucy estaba preocupada, Natsu ya no le estaba hablando como antes, se habia puesto distante. Pero despues de que habia perdido las esperanzas por completo, no se imaginó lo que le esperaba. NaLu / Lucy POV / disfruten! :3


**Lo juro**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era una noche lluviosa. Era una noche negra. No sabía que decir en ese momento. Estaba en nuestra nueva casa. Una casa que él mismo se había molestado en hacer, solo por mí. Significó mucho para mí.

En ese instante estaba en la cama, cubierta por las sabanas. Sentía el calor de su cuerpo a mi lado. Fue la primera noche en meses que habíamos ido a la cama sin tener ninguno de nuestros _juegos_, lo cual era inusual en él, por lo que empecé a preocuparme. No sé por qué, pero así se dio todo. Hace tiempo me había alegrado que estuviéramos juntos, pero...

_**Flashback**_

Estaba en mi antiguo departamento, del cual no sé nada últimamente. Estaba deprimida, pero al menos tenía la compañía incondicional de Levy, la de Erza y sorprendentemente la de Juvia. Todas ellas consolándome después de lo que pasó esa mañana.

—**No te pongas así Lucy **— me dijo Erza.

—**No te deprimas tanto, Lu-chan **— me decía Levy.

—**Todo estará bien, Lucy-san** — dijo Juvia.

—**No es tan fácil **— dije en modo de respuesta a lo que me decían —**. Verlo hacer eso... me... entristece...**

Sentí sus miradas de tristeza sobre mí.

—**Pero...** — Erza quiso decir algo, pero yo la interrumpí.

—**Discúlpenme si les digo esto, pero... no creo que me entiendan... ustedes ya... tienen pareja...**

Supe que ellas se sobresaltaron.

—**No digas eso ¡Lu-chan!** — me dijo Levy.

—**Somos tus amigas, claro que te entenderemos** — dijo Erza.

—**Exacto, por supuesto que sí** — decía Juvia.

Yo solo bajé la mirada, recordando lo que había pasado esa mañana.

Estaba en el gremio con Natsu. Llegué primero y él se me acercó, y comenzamos a hablar sobre trivialidades. Estuvimos así un rato, hasta que yo me distraje un poco por alguna razón. Y cuando volví a centrarme en la situación, noté que él se puso medio... frio conmigo. A lo que le decía, él simplemente asentía o se quedaba callado. Hasta que después de un rato, se levantó de la mesa y dejó el gremio rápidamente.

Vi cómo se fue. En ese momento algo en mi interior se rompió. Salí corriendo del gremio, supongo que bajo la mirada de Levy y las demás.

Ahora estamos en esta situación. Ellas consolándome y yo viéndole solo el lado negativo a la situación, porque no podía hacer nada más que no fuera pensar en eso.

De repente alguien gritó mi nombre desde la calle de abajo. Yo instintivamente subí a mi cama, y me deslicé hasta llegar a la ventana. La abrí con las chicas a mi lado. Todas nos quedamos sorprendidas cuando vimos quienes estaban allí abajo.

—**¡LUCY! **— volvió a gritar esa persona de cabellos rosas.

Natsu estaba allí, parado frente al edificio de mi departamento, bien vestido y arreglado. Alrededor suyo estaban Gray, Jellal, Gajeel y Elfman. Como si le estuvieran dando aires de apoyo... ¿pero por qué? fue lo que me pregunte después. Y segundos después lo supe.

—**¡Lucy...! **— se quedó callado un momento, vi como Gray le dio una palmada en la espalda para que reaccionara —** ¡Te amo!**

Algo se iluminó dentro de mí.

El solo escuchar esas palabras. El solo poder esas palabras que salieron de él. De su boca. De Natsu.

No perdí tiempo, y simplemente salí corriendo del departamento. Bajé las escaleras a una velocidad que nunca antes había experimentado. Abrí la puerta del departamento fuertemente y salté sobre los brazos de Natsu, quien me atrapó y correspondió en seguida.

Recuerdo que después de eso fundimos nuestro amor en un beso cálido y dulce.

_**Fin Flashback**_

Desde entonces estamos juntos pero... de nuevo se ha vuelto distante conmigo. De nuevo se empezó a comportar frio conmigo, y lo peor es que no sé por qué. Y esa más que nunca. Apenas me habló cuando nos acostamos.

Sentí como se levantaba lentamente de la cama. Yo me quedé quieta. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo salía de la habitación, tal vez al baño o a la cocina por algo de comer. No sé qué será. Pero... no puedo evitar sentirme preocupada y nerviosa. Lo que menos quiero en el mundo es que me deje. Lo que menos quiero en el mundo es perder a Natsu. Yo no quiero eso y nunca lo querré. Alejarme de su lado... sería como una pesadilla.

Oí como volvía a la habitación, por lo que yo me quedé quieta y no me giré ni nada, solo aparenté seguir estando dormida. Pero cuando él llegó a la cama, en vez de recostarse se sentó en el borde de la cama. No me giré a verlo, solo sentí que su cuerpo solo había tocado una parte de la cama.

—**Luce...** — escuché que dijo mi nombre, pero yo ni me inmute —**... ¿Luce? ¿Estas despierta?**

Yo fingí despertar.

—**¿Hmm? ¿Natsu? **— fingí que no sabía que se había levantado — **¿Qué pasa?**

Me senté sobre la cama, y lo miré. Seguía viendo el vacío de la habitación.

—**Oye... yo...** — dijo algo titubeante —**... q-quería preguntarte... sí...**

Imaginé lo que iba a decir, pero no quería escuchar esas palabras, me dolería en el alma.

—**Hazlo** — dije rápidamente con la mirada baja, haciendo que él se detuviera y se callara —**. Si vas a dejarme, hazlo. Luego ya no tendrás tiempo de deshacerte de mí.**

Las lágrimas amenazaron a salir de mis ojos, una ya estaba al borde. Pero no pude detenerlas en absoluto cuando Natsu saltó sobre la cama y me abrazo con fuerza contra su pecho.

—**¿Se puede saber... de que rayos estás hablando? **— me preguntó con una voz seria.

Yo me quedé callada, mientras me confundía un poco. Él me separó de su pecho y juntó nuestras frentes suavemente.

—**¿Cómo puedes pensar... en que yo me atrevería a dejarte? **

Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, haciendo que me dé cuenta de que soy una completa idiota.

—Yo... por supuesto que jamás lo haría... nunca aunque mi vida dependiera de ello — su voz se escuchaba seria y determinada.

Yo seguí llorando.

—**Lo... que quería decirte era que... yo...** — volvió dudar —**... q-quiero formar una familia contigo...**

Algo dentro de mí se despertó.

—**Por eso he estado tan distante últimamente... porque me lo pasaba pensando una y otra vez... y ahora... creo que estoy listo pero... queria preguntarte si tú los estas.**

Apreté su playera con mi puño.

—**Natsu...** — lo miré a los ojos —**... por supuesto que sí.**

Supe que él sonrió. Cogió mis mejillas y me besó. Yo correspondí con gusto, nunca podría rechazarlo.

—**Pero... **— dije todavía con nuestras frentes unidas —**... se supone que las parejas antes de tener hijos... d-deberían casarse...**

Hubo un breve silencio.

Él me miró de frente con una sonrisa de determinación.

—**Entonces... casémonos Luce.**

Algo dentro de mí se iluminó.

—**Cásate conmigo, Lucy** — me dijo sonriendo.

Yo sonreí.

—**Sí **— dije con lágrimas en los ojos pero feliz.

Él me abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho.

—**Nunca te dejaré Lucy, lo juro, ten eso por seguro **— me dijo feliz.

Yo simplemente asentí con alegría.

No puedo mentir. Lo amo, lo amo más que nada, y eso nunca cambiara.

* * *

.

.

.

.

**Y**... mi primer fic NaLu, ¿Qué les pareció? Dejen un review para saber si les gustó, y si no les gustó dejen un review igual, estoy siempre abierta a críticas.

**S**i quieren hablar más directamente entren a mi perfil y encontraran dos páginas de Facebook y una de Tumblr si es que están interesados, pero eso sí, avisen quienes son para aceptarlos c: repito, solo si les interesa CX

**C**on eso me despido~

**L**ayla Redfox Fuera~!

:3


End file.
